Last Minute Shopping
by TintAngel
Summary: Subaru Sumeragi is running around Tokyo trying to find a Christmas Gift. So why is he in front of a LINGERIE STORE? It gets worst when he meets The Dragons of Heavens. Mild SS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **If X/1999 was mine...Keyword here is _If. _.

**Prologue**

Sumeragi Subaru was standing over his kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee. It was midnight and technically it was Christmas Eve. Subaru was up late because he was waiting for someone.

Someone _special_.

Suddenly, Subaru heard the front door opening. Subaru had a slight smile on his face knowing who it was. He heard the intruder's footstep coming closer to him before stopping. He then felt two arms wrap around his body and pulling him closer to the intruder.

"Subaru-kun" Subaru heard the intruder's voice as the started to nibble his neck, "It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

Subaru leaned back, enjoying the affectionate kisses.

"Well you are out late too. I hope you are not cheating on me," Subaru chuckled, "Seishirou-san"

Seishirou lifted up his head and gave an innocent smile.

"Me? Cheat on _you_?" Seishirou asked innocently, "The _Cutest_ Boyfriend ever? I would never!"

Subaru smiled happily as he placed his cup on the kitchen sink.

Yes, Seishirou was Subaru's Boyfriend. The details of them getting together were too complicated and long to talk about. Through contrary to popular beliefs they weren't married…yet.

"Now why don't we go to bed…?" Seishirou asked in as suggestive voice.

"Seishirou!" Subaru gasped, "Is sex all you can think about?"

"Of course not," Seishirou replied, "_You_ are what all I can think about, through now that you mention about sex…"

Subaru laughed as he was led to the bedroom.

"So Seishirou, why are you late?" Subaru asked as he lay on the bed, with Seishirou on top of him.

"I was buying your present." Seishirou said as he lightly kissed Subaru down his neck.

"…Present?" Subaru asked curiously.

"Well since its midnight that mean today is Christmas Eve. Tomorrow is going to be Christmas" Seishirou then stopped and smiled at Subaru, "You got me presents too right?"

"….Of course!" Subaru smiled hoping that Seishirou didn't hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Good because I will be very sad if you didn't"

Seishirou then kissed Subaru on the lips.

Through, as they kissed there was only one thought on Subaru's mind.

'_Oh shit'_

**The End of Prologue**

**Author's Note:** This is a desperate attempt to boost up my inspiration.

If all goes well Epilogue will be posted on Christmas Day!

So Subaru and Seishirou are together. Like I said, I have no idea how they got together so don't ask. Give me a year or two and I'll think of something . Through it seem like there will be lots of S/S action, there won't. After this chapter, it will have _crack_ all the way :P

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Christmas Eve. It was the day before Christmas and it was suppose to be an enjoyable time.

Through it was also known as _The Last Minute Terror. _It was the time for Last Minute Shoppers to buy gifts for the one they loved.

With everything on sale and quickly disappearing, all the shops were like being in a middle of a War.

Or a Gucci Sale.

And _neither _of them is _pretty_.

Sumeragi Subaru was also unfortunately, caught up in the rush to buy those last minutes presents.

As soon as it was morning, Subaru made an excuse about work leaving behind a poor and lonely Seishirou. All morning Subaru has been running around trying to find the perfect gift.

Subaru was now at one of Shibuya famous shopping centres, browsing through the many items on display.

And so that was when it all started.

"Welcome, Sir!"

He was currently being harassed by a Retailer Lady.

"Would you like to view one of the new designs on Women's Lingerie?" The Lady asked, "I am sure your girlfriend would adore the gift. Or would you like to see our selection on the Men's Lingerie…"

Subaru blushed slightly at the word _'Lingerie'_. The Lady oblivious to his discomfort kept talking.

He just _had_ to walk by a _Lingerie_ store.

This is what happens when you forget to buy your boyfriend a Christmas Presents!

"I am sorry," Subaru interrupted the lady, "But I am not -"

"Of course you are interested!" The Lady said happily, "Why don't I show you the items we have on sale!"

The Lady grabbed Subaru's hand and dragged him to his store.

"Wait a min-!" Subaru protested but he was cut off.

"Here we are in the Men Lingerie Section!" The Lady gestured to the Clothes Rack around them.

Subaru flushed as he looked around. He was not going to buy Lingerie for Seishirou!

Through it wasn't a _bad_ idea.

"Now I know what you are thinking" The Lady said.

'_She knows I want to get out!?'_

"How can there be a Lingerie section for men!?" The Lady said, "Well I'll tell you how! Lingerie came from the French word for Linen. Lingerie in French applies to both gender's undergarment. We decided to be old-fashion and have a Men's Section! Isn't that smart!?"

Subaru weakly nodded at the Lady's enthusiasm.

"So what type of Men's Lingerie would you like to buy?"

"I don't want to buy any." Subaru replied

"Oh I see!" The Lady said, "Do you want to buy one for your girlfriend?"

"Ehh…" Subaru muttered, "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Oh I see" The Lady winked, "Of course you don't have a _girlfriend_"

Subaru started at The Lady in curiosity "What do you mean, of course I don't Have a girlfriend?"

"Well you are a cute and pretty guy. If you don't have a girlfriend then…" The Lady trailed off.

"Yes…?"

"Are you sure you don't want to look through the men section?" The Lady giggled, "I am sure you will find something for that special somebody!"

Subaru blushed, while The Lady continued giggled.

"It is not what you think!" Subaru tried to defend himself.

Of course it isn't Subaru.

"I understand" The Lady replied

"You do?" Subaru asked.

Highly Unlikely!

"Why don't I leave you alone to browse through our section?" The Lady winked, "I am sure you want to have some privacy!"

The Lady bounced off to serve another customer.

'_What the hell just happen?'_

Subaru stared in shock before snapping out of his confused daze. He realised the _Scary_ Lady just left him.

He also saw that the front of the Store was free from the _Lady_. He quickly walked to the front of store but before he could get out something stopped him.

"Subaru-san! Is that you!?" Subaru groaned as he heard a cheerful voice called out his name.

He turned around recognising the voice. It was Arisugawa Sorata.

And so his troubles just got worst.

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: **Thank you fro the reviews. I am speechless at the reviews I got in one day.

All I can say is People like my story? O.o

Well expect short chapters because my inspiration mode is still like mush!


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: **I know you can't wear Lingerie in a store. For the sake of this fic, you can.

**Chapter 2**

"Sorata-san" Subaru smiled slightly and nodded his head in recognition…While inside he is screaming angrily and cursing his luck.

"Konnichiwa!" Sorata greeted happily as he ran towards Subaru, "What are you doing here."

Sorata looked confused as he gestured to the front of The Lingerie store.

"Oh well I was just-" Subaru trailed, not knowing how to explain the situation.

How do you explain that you were force to go in to an Lingerie Store without looking like a liar and pervert?

"Oh I know!" Sorata winked, "Are you here to buy something for that special someone?"

"What!?" Subaru's eyes widen, "Wait, it is not what -"

"You could help me then!" Sorata replied, oblivious to Subaru's explanations, "I want to buy something for Miss."

Sorata dragged Subaru back inside the Lingerie store and _straight_ to the women's section. Sorata grinned happily as he browsed through the bras and underwear.

"Wow!" Sorata awed at the F cup bra he pulled out, "How big is this!?"

Subaru flushed as Sorata continued to make comments on the bra. Subaru quickly hid in embarrassment, behind the clothes racks when women spectators glanced their way.

"Subaru-san!" Sorata called out, "What size do you think Miss is!?"

"How should I know?" Subaru hissed.

"You are absolutely right!" Sorata laughed, "The only way you would know if you seen her naked!"

Sorata then had a serious expression and put his face in front of Subaru, "You haven't seen her naked, have you?"

"No, I haven't" Subaru rolled his eyes.

"Well then that's good!" Sorata cheerfully patted Subaru on the back, "I knew you would never do that to me!"

Sorata laughed, while Subaru stared at him weirdly and awkwardly chuckled too.

Sorata then went back to browsing to the clothes rack while Subaru walked slowly away from him. Before Subaru could get out of the store, he was stopped.

"Subaru-san!" Sorata grinned, "Can you help me with something!?"

"…With what?" Subaru slowly asked.

"Just lift your arms up like this" Sorata held his arms up in the air.

In one of his arm was a bright blue bra.

Subaru slowly lifted his arm. Sorata then proceeded to put a bra on Subaru's chest.

"What are you doing!?" Subaru asked, shocked at what Sorata was doing.

Subaru looked to see if anyone was watching.

Luckily for Subaru, no one was.

"I am just seeing if the bra would fit on Miss!" Sorata replied loudly

Subaru tried to push the bra away but Sorata kept it on his chest, "Stand still!"

"I don't see how putting it on me, will see if this will fit Arashi-san!"

"Well it isn't technically on you" Sorata replied, "Beside you have feminine figure! I can easily pretend you are Miss!"

Subaru noticed that onlookers were pointing at him and giggling. He blushed furiously and glared at Sorata.

"Take this off me now" Subaru growled

"Fine, fine!" Sorata took off the bra. He then examined it before getting an idea

"Subaru-san…You don't mind me doing a little favour do you?" Sorata had a strange glint in his eye.

Subaru slowly moved backwards.

"You wouldn't mind actually wearing it would you?" Sorata had an innocent smile on his face.

Subaru narrowed his eye and glared at Sorata, "No."

Sorata smile faltered and he pouted, "Fine! I'll just buy this then! If it doesn't fit Miss it will be all your fault!"

Sorata continued to shout at the _poor _Subaru.

"I thought you cared about me Subaru! Don't you care at all!?" Sorata started to shout. "Are you forgetting about all those times when we were together!? Didn't they mean anything to you!?"

These comments earned a few glances from onlookers. Subaru blushed realising the _other_ meanings, behind those words.

Seriously, you think he would get use to it. He is going out with Seishirou!

"Fine! I'll wear it!" Subaru grabbed the Bra and stomped towards the Changing Rooms.

Subaru closed the door and stared at the bra.

"Subaru-san!" Subaru heard Sorata's voice, "Thank you so much!"

Subaru rolled his eyes and took his white coat and black turtleneck off revealing his chest. He held up the bra before he realised something, "Sorata-san!"

"Yes!?"

"How do I put this on!?"

"You don't know how to put on a BRA!?

Subaru groaned, "I don't exactly make a habit of wearing BRAS!"

"Oh well…" Sorata sheepishly replied, "You put your arms through those hoops and when you are done you just hook it up on the back"

Subaru did the following but he had problems hooking up the back.

"Ummm…" Subaru started, "I can't hook up the back!"

There was silence but Subaru could hear Sorata muttering to someone.

"SORATA-SAN!"

"Open the door!" Sorata shouted back as he knocked on the door.

Subaru with his back towards the door used a hand and opened it. He heard someone walking in and that person helped Subaru did the Bra up.

When they were done Subaru turned around and saw it was The Retailer Lady!

"What the…!?" Subaru backed away to the corner of the change room.

"It is good to see that you have decided on a product." The Lady beamed

"Wait it is not-"

"That is PERFECT!" Sorata grinned, "Look at yourself!"

"…" Subaru turned around and saw the mirror.

He saw that he was half naked and was wearing bright blue bra on. Worst, he could have pulled off being a girl.

That was a _bad _thing.

"Thank you so much Subaru-san!" Sorata grinned happily.

"You owe me big time" Subaru growled.

"Ok!" Sorata grinned "You can take it off now!"

Subaru took off the bra as quickly as possible, embarrassed that The Lady and Sorata both saw him wearing a bra. He handed the Bra to Sorata who handed it to the Lady and they both went to the counter to pay for it.

Subaru slam the Change room door shut and quickly got dressed.

He couldn't wait to get out of the store.

Subaru sighed in relief when he opened the door. He could see that Sorata already left but before he could walk out the store, he was stopped.

"Excuse me Sir!" Subaru turned around and saw it was the same Lady as before.

"Yes…?" Subaru asked

"I see you didn't buy anything!" The Lady grinned, "Didn't you like the items?"

"They are not exactly my type of things."

"That's not good!" The Lady said dramatically, "I am pretty sure you would find something nice!"

The Lady smiled, "You're friend found something!"

Subaru flushed. "He wanted to buy that Bra for his girlfriend. He asked me to…."

"I understand sir." The Lady nodded.

Subaru sighed. The Lady understands! She should let him go now!

That was not going to happen.

"Why don't you look again?" The Lady insisted, "I am sure you will find something!"

"I don't really want to -"

"Subaru-san…!?" Subaru groaned as he heard another person recognizing him.

Subaru turned around and face the person. It was Kasumi Karen.

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** …Nope. My inspiration is still mushy.

To all the reviewers that was commenting on Subaru wearing a Bra...Damn you. You read my mind! How did you know I wanted him to wear a bra!? Also I can't remember my replies to your review, so if I wrote about Subaru will not wear a bra...It was a lie. I wanted it to be a suprise :P


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Konnichiwa, Karen-san" Subaru turned around and greeted Karen.

"Subaru-san!" Karen grinned happily as she gave Subaru a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving!" Subaru said as he gently pushed Karen away. He was about to leave but Karen stopped him

"Subaru-san!" Karen said cheerfully, "You can't leave!"

"Why not?" Subaru asked

"Because I need your help!"

"No" Subaru replied automatically.

Before he could leave, someone stopped him.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The Lady asked

Karen grinned as she wrapped her arms around Subaru, "Yes me and my _boyfriend_ are wondering where I can buy some Lingerie!"

"Boyfriend!?" Subaru shouted out.

The Lady stared at Subaru in curiosity for a moment before smiling, "Of course, if you will come this way."

"Wait! I don't want to go back in!" Subaru protested but Karen ignored him and dragged him back into the store.

"What kind of Lingerie are you looking for?" The Lady asked.

"A sexy one!"

Both Karen and The Lady laughed at this joke, while Subaru wished a hole will appear and swallow him up.

Pity that won't happen.

The Lady led them to a section filled with Lacy Bras and Underwear.

"Oooh!" Karen squealed, "These clothes are defiantly sexy!"

"I am glad, they are to you liking," The Lady said, "Why don't I leave you to browse through the products?"

With that the Lady left.

"What should I get?" Karen asked while she browsed through the clothes.

While Subaru was trying to ignore the glances that kept looking his ways he asked, "Why do you need these clothes anyway?"

"Subaru-san" Karen said, "I work in a Soapland! Of course I need Sexy Clothes"

Karen winked and cackled as Subaru blushed. She then pulled out a Red Lacy Corset and a Matching G-string.

"Wow!" Karen admired the clothes, "These are nice! What do you think Subaru-san?"

Subaru blushed slightly as he turned his head away from the Lingerie, "Eh…They are ok"

"OK!?" Karen screeched, "Subaru-san how could you say that!?"

"…I just did" Subaru replied.

"These are not OK!" Karen said, "These are absolutely gorgeous!"

"…" Subaru decided that it was best to stay silent, especially since there was giggling shoppers staring at them.

"Fine!" Karen huffed, "How about I wear these and show you how sexy they are!"

Karen then stalked off to the change rooms. Before Subaru could do anything, like run _away_, seconds later Karen walked back to him wearing the Lingerie.

Subaru eyes widen.

"What do you think?" Karen asked, as she winked flirtatiously.

"I am thinking," Subaru calmly replied, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WALKING AROUND IN THAT!?"

"I am in a Lingerie store. I am wearing Lingerie" Karen replied.

"You don't go around wearing that, even if you are in a Lingerie store!"

Karen snorted, "Like I care. Now tell me how I look"

Subaru looked at her. She looked nice but pity he doesn't _swing _that way.

"You look fine"

Karen rolled her eyes while muttering under her breath. Subaru could distinctly hear her saying _'I expected more of a comment form a gay guy'_

"What did you say!?" Subaru asked.

"Nothing," Karen replied, "So I look fine?"

"Yes" Subaru rolled his eyes, "You look fine, so do you mind going back to the Change room and WEAR SOME CLOTHES!?"

Karen ignored the comment, "Seriously Subaru, I am trying to make some cash here. Do you think these clothes will attract customer or not?"

"I think these clothes will look better, if you weren't running around in a store in them" Subaru replied.

"Oh why don't you have some fun once in a while Subaru -san?" Karen winked seductively and blew a kiss at him.

"Well Karen-san." Subaru replied with a seductive smile on his face, "How about…"

"Yes…?" Karen wrapped her arms around Subaru, "You were about to say…?"

"No" Subaru replied, gently pushing Karen away.

"Aww," Karen pouted, "Why not?"

Subaru rolled his eyes, "I am taken"

"Oh really?" Karen asked, "By whom?"

"By…" Subaru thought about it for a moment, "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"Meanie" Karen pouted again.

Subaru then noticed that the shoppers staring at them. He blushed before pushing Karen to the Change Rooms.

"Get dressed!" Subaru said as he shut Karen in her Change Room.

Subaru sighed loudly. He then tried to get out of the store but was stopped.

"Evening Sir!" The Lady greeted Subaru.

Subaru eyes widen in horror.

'_Am I ever going to get out of here!?'_

"Did you find anything to your liking?" The Lady asked.

"Eh well…"

"Well if you didn't find that interesting then how about you look through…" The Lady continued to talk about the different types of Lingerie. On the corner of his eye, Subaru could see Karen coming out of the Change room.

'_What? She changed so fast!'_

Karen then waved to Subaru before leaving the store after paying for her items.

He needed to escape and fast before someone else recognized him.

"Well those items over there seem interesting!" Subaru interrupted the Lady and pointed to the few garments in front of the store, "How about I look at them!"

Subaru ran to the front of the store but before he could leave, he heard someone voice.

"Subaru-san!?" Subaru cringed at the Happy Tone.

He slowly turned and saw Nekoi Yuzuriha.

**The End of Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **My inspiration will never come back so we all will have to suffer short and crappy chapter -.-;;

Look on the bright side! Only 4 more chapters left! I am not doing Aoki Seiichiro because what are the chances of him being in a Lingerie store? Also I am very lazy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yuzuriha bounced happily to Subaru. "What are you doing here Subaru-san?"

"I was leaving!" Subaru smiled.

"Awww!" Yuzuriha frowned, "Why?"

"…" Subaru stayed silent, "I am in a Lingerie store"

"I see that!" Yuzuriha said oblivious to Subaru's meaning. Subaru just groaned.

"I have things to do so I'll just go…" Subaru was about to leave but Yuzuriha grabbed his hand.

"You can't leave!" Yuzuriha wailed.

"Why not…?" Subaru asked.

"Because…I need your help"

"Oh there is no way-" Subaru abruptly stopped.

Yuzuriha looked up to him with her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

This was not good!

"I understand…" Yuzuriha replied sadly, "You are busy. I understand if you don't have time to help me."

Subaru groaned. He knew where this was going.

"I mean we haven't known each other that long. I understand that I am not that important" Yuzuriha muttered, "It's just that…that…that…"

Yuzuriha trailed off, hiccupping.

Subaru sighed. He couldn't stand it when people starts crying. "I'll help"

"Hm?" Yuzuriha looked up at Subaru.

"I'll help you"

Yuzuriha then broke into a beaming smile with no trace of tears, "Thank you Subaru-san! Now let's go in the shop!"

Subaru then realized that Yuzuriha tricked him! Before he could protest he was dragged inside the Lingerie store.

Oh Yuzuriha was _good_.

Yuzuriha then stopped at the Women section. No just any women section. The section for teenagers and Yuzuriha was browsing through the small cupped bras. Subaru stared at her in shock.

"Eh…Why are we here?"

"Oh I am just buying a bra!" Yuzuriha smiled happily,

"…You are old enough to buy a bra?" Subaru blurted out.

"Oh, this would be my first bra!" Yuzuriha continued to browse through the bras.

"Ok…Wait what!?" Subaru asked loudly.

This earned a few strange looks from the shoppers. Subaru blushed under their stares.

He could hear them whispering to each other and he could catch words like _'Pervert'_ and _'Pedophile'._

"Why do you need _my_ help!?" Subaru asked Yuzuriha

"Subaru-san…!" Yuzuriha replied, "I need an adults help!"

"…You couldn't have asked someone like Arashi-san or Karen-san!?"

"No! That's just embarrassing!" Yuzuriha shook her head.

Oh like asking Subaru for help isn't?

Subaru was about to say something but was cut off.

"Is there any problem here?" Subaru cringed at the voice.

He knew it from anywhere since it has been bugging him for the past hour!

Subaru turned around and saw it was The Lady.

"Yes!" Yuzuriha replied, "I need help buying a bra!'

"Well then you cam to the right place!" The Lady beamed, "You and your…"

The Lady gestured to Subaru who groaned.

"Brother" Yuzuriha replied.

Subaru sighed in relief. At least it isn't a boyfriend again!

"Well this is your first brassier right?" The Lady asked

"Yep!" Yuzuriha nodded.

"Well then, I will need your measurements!" The Lady then whipped out a measuring tape, magically.

The Lady measured Yuzuriha chest, before putting her tape away and nodding to herself.

"Well, let's start you off with a training brassier!" The Lady then whipped up a bra form the Clothes rack, "Young girls like you, should start off with a training brassier! Of course I also recommend a sport brassier too!"

"A Sports Bra?"

"They may not be the most popular of brassier but they are the most important!" The Lady replied, "They offer full support and they stop your breast from moving around during physical activities!"

Yuzuriha nodded at the lady while Subaru groaned.

He did not just listen to a conversation about bras!

"Well Yuzuriha-san!" Subaru clapped his hands, "You can handle this yourself so I will just leave…"

"NO SUBARU-SAN!" Yuzuriha shouted, "I neeed your help!"

Subaru winced at Yuzuriha voice. That and he had a nagging feeling he won't be able to leave this place anytime soon.

"…Now that we decided on the size what pattern would you like?" The Lady asked

"Well…" Yuzuriha browsed through the Clothes rack and pulled out two bras. She held it up to reveal one with cats on it and the other with dogs.

"I don't know which one to choose!" Yuzuriha replied, "They are both so _Kawaii!_"

"I think they are both nice too." The Lady nodded, "Why don't you ask your brother?"

"Subaru-san! What do you think?" Yuzuriha asked

Subaru shrugged, "I don't care. It's your choice"

Yuzuriha frowned. She looked at the cat and then the dog, "Ummm, I will have the cat one!"

Yuzuriha placed the dog patterned bra back into the Clothes Rack.

"Why don't you try it?" The Lady pointed to the Change room.

"Ok!" Yuzuriha nodded before bouncing off and dragging Subaru to the Change room.

She went inside one of the rooms and made Subaru stay outside it.

Subaru rolled his eyes and waited for Yuzuriha to finish. After a moment he heard her voice.

"Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha shouted.

"Yes?"

"Can you get the Dogs Patterned Bra?" Yuzuriha asked.

"What?" Subaru shouted back, "You want the other bra?"

"Yes!"

"Are you crazy?" Subaru shouted, "I am not going to get you a bra all by myself.

"Please Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha wailed, "If you don't…"

Subaru could hear her hiccupping again.

"Fine!" Subaru rolled his eyes before stomping over to the Teenagers section.

When he got there he could hear all the shoppers giggling.

"_Look at that pervert"_

"_Oh My! Don't they have a Law against that?"_

"_How disgusting. Going through those Bras like that!"_

"_He looks cute through. Way too cute!"_

"_Maybe he is a gay!"_

"_If that's true he must be buying a bra…!"_

"_Because he is a CROSSDRESSER!"_

Subaru heard giggles and he flushed, in embarrassment and anger.

"IT'S NOT FOR ME!!!!" Subaru shouted.

There was complete silence in the store before he walked to the Change room.

Just before he could knock on Yuzuriha's door it opened. Yuzuriha came out holding the Bra in her hand.

"Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha smiled, "You don't need to get it for me anymore!"

"What…!?" Subaru asked.

"I like the cat one!"

Subaru stared at her in shock.

HE just embarrassed himself for nothing!?

"Thank you Subaru for your help!" Yuzuriha smiled before bouncing off and paying for her bra.

Subaru growled in annoyance but before he could throw the bra away, he was stopped.

"Sir are you going to buy that or not?" The Lady asked.

"NO!" Subaru eyes widen in shock.

"Then could you put it back in its original spot please?" The Lady smiled.

Subaru grumbled as he walked back to the Teenager's Section and placed it back in the Clothes rack.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Subaru-san!?"

Subaru groaned again. Another person recognized him!

Why, Oh Why won't this Nightmare end!?

He turned around and saw Kishuu Arashi.

**The End of Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Longer then the rest of the other chapters but guess what? It doesn't mean I've got my inspiration! It is still mushy!

MWUHAHAHAHahahaha….Wait that's a bad thing O.o


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Subaru-san" Arashi started, "Why are you in a Lingerie store… and in the Teenager's section?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Subaru put his hand up in defense, "I was forced to come here!"

"You were forced?" Arashi asked.

"Yes."

There was silence.

"I believe you" Arashi replied calmly.

_Not._

Subaru groaned before he noticed that Arashi was also in the store, "Why are you here?"

"…I am just….looking" Arashi muttered, blushing slightly.

Subaru stared at her in curiosity before replying, "Well I am just leaving"

Arashi then grabbed Subaru's hand and gripped it tightly stopping him from leaving.

"I need you help"

Subaru groaned. "Oh Kami-sama! Not Again!"

"Huh?" Arashi raised her eyebrows at Subaru's little outburst.

"…Nothing." Subaru replied.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will…" Subaru replied,

"Really?" Arashi smiled.

"No."

Subaru then tried to leave but Arashi made her grip tighter.

"Subaru-san…" Arashi warned, "I need you help and I will get it!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Subaru asked, "You should listen to me because I am older. Now let go of my hand"

"No"

"Why not!?" Subaru asked

"Because if you don't help me then…" Arashi smiled a twisted smile, "Then everyone will know of your little escapade here"

"I was forced to come here"

"Subaru-san, I don't believe that" Arashi replied, "And neither will the others"

"I was!"

"Right. Well then I guess you don't mind if I just tell everyone you were here. I suspect that your reputation would take a deep blow"

Subaru cringed. If his grandmother found out about him being here….

"What do you need help with?" Subaru asked

Arashi smiled, "I need to buy some boxers!"

"What!?" Subaru shouted, "What do you need Boxers FOR!?"

"Well…"

"I never knew you were into those kinds of things"

"I'm not!" Arashi hissed, "I need to get some for…"

"Let me guess" Subaru replied, "Sorata-san?"

"How did you know?" Arashi blushed

Subaru rolled his eyes and muttered "As long as I don't have to wear it"

"What did you say?' Arashi asked curiously

"Nothing"

"Well then lets hurry up!" Arashi replied, "I don't want to stay here any longer!"

'_You and me both'_

Subaru groaned as he was dragged again to the men's section.

"What do you think I should get him?" Arashi asked

"I thought you were getting him a Boxer!?" Subaru replied

"I meant what pattern!" Arashi rolled her eyes, "There are a lot here!"

Arashi angrily browsed through the Clothes Rack when suddenly The Lady popped up.

"Do any of you need any help?" The Lady asked.

"Yes!" Arashi replied, "I have no idea what Boxer to choose from!"

Subaru rolled his eyes, "Just choose one. They are all the same!"

The Lady giggled, "I am sorry sir but choosing an Undergarment is a delicate Art"

"…An art?" Subaru asked

"Yes!" The Lady smiled, "Choosing the right undergarment can be a Life or Death situation!"

"…It's a Boxer"

"Not just a Boxer!" The Lady beamed, "If you carefully choose a nice silky Boxer with a beautiful design you would definitely please the person you are trying to woo" The Lady winked, "Or choosing a horribly made one with a horrid, the person would _not_ be pleased"

Subaru rolled his eyes and noticed that Arashi was nodding and listening very carefully to each word.

"Oh, don't tell me that you believe this!" Subaru told Arashi

"Subaru-san" Arashi hissed, "The Lady is right!"

"…"

"With her knowledge in Lingerie I can get the perfect gift for Sorata!" Arashi smiled, "Please tell me more!"

"Ok" The Lady beamed, "Well first what type of things does he likes?"

"Well He likes…" Arashi thought for a moment

"You?" Subaru suggested.

"…" Arashi glared at Subaru

"That is a good suggestion!" The Lady grinned

"What?"

"If the person likes you then I have the perfect design!" The Lady smiled before browsing through the Clothes Rack, "Why don't you tell us more about this guy?"

"Well…" Arashi had a dazed look on her face, "He is cute, adorable, sexy…"

"Hyperactive, crazy and twisted" Subaru finished earning a glare form Arashi

Arashi continued, "He also is a fun person to be with and is always cheerful! He always has a smile on his face too!"

"Sounds like a good catch" The Lady winked before pulling out a boxer, "And here it is!"

The Lady pulled out a Red boxer and in the middle of it was a Large, Smiley face giving a Kiss.

Subaru laughed, "This is the perfect gift!?"

While Subaru laughed Arashi stared at in amazement, "It's…It's…

"Crap?" Subaru laughed

"Perfect!" Arashi squealed, "Thank you!"

Subaru eyes widen in amazement, "Oh you got to be kidding"

"I love it!" Arashi squealed when the Lady gave the Boxers to her, "Thank you!"

Arashi skipped happily to the Counter, to pay for the Boxer leaving Subaru with The Lady.

The Lady smiled, "I always do my job right"

Subaru snorted, "And I don't really give a damn"

"Why won't you let me help you buy some Lingerie for that special someone?"

"I don't need help!" Subaru replied and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arashi leave.

"And that's why you are running around on Christmas Eve? I mean most people already got their presents"

"So?"

"It's because you haven't found that perfect gift" The Lady pointed out, "I can help you."

"No you can't" Subaru replied, "This guy is….a _special_ case. Trust me, you will not be able to find the_ perfect_ gift"

The Lady smiled, "But you haven't even given me a try!"

"And I probably never will!" Subaru replied before walking out of the store.

"Never say never" The Lady smiled.

Subaru stepped out of The Lingerie store.

He quickly looked around making sure he didn't recognize anyone. When he didn't he gave a joyful jump before-

"Subaru!?"

'_NOOOOOO!'_

Subaru grimaced as he turned around. Running up to him was Shirou Kamui.

**The End of Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: **Arashi is evil in this…

Well I think that's all. After Kamui is the Epilogue because I can't be bothered thinking up some thing for Aoki Seiichiro. It's not that I don't like him, it's that why would he be in a Lingerie Store!?


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: **I know you can't wear Lingerie in a store. For the sake of this fic, you can.

**Chapter 6**

"Kamui" Subaru greeted, "It's nice to see you"

"What are you doing here..!?" Kamui asked staring at the store

"All day, people been dragging me in there to get some freaking Lingerie" Subaru rolled his eyes.

"Wait you were buying lingerie!?" Kamui asked shocked

"NO I wasn't!" Subaru shouted, "Everyone BUT me was buying lingerie!"

"Oh I see!" Kamui winked, "You are embarrassed!"

"Embarrassed about what?" Subaru asked

"It's ok Subaru" Kamui patted Subaru on the back, "It's normal to buy Lingerie whether you are a woman or a man"

Subaru eyes widen in shock, "Wait a minute!"

"Well anyway you could help me buy something!" Kamui grinned

"What!?" Subaru was dragged back into the store. The Lady waved to him as Subaru was dragged, to the men's section. "I am not helping you!"

"You are so evil!" Kamui whined, "Why wont you help me!?"

"It's a lingerie store," Subaru pointed out, "Do you realise what this could do to my reputation let alone how embarrass I am?"

"So you're reputation is more important then me" Kamui's eyes darkened, "Don't you care about me?"

"Wait, that's not what I meant," Subaru tried to tell Kamui.

Kamui just looked away.

"I thought you care" Kamui replied in a cold tone. Kamui looked back at Subaru with tears in his eyes, "Subaru don't you care about me anymore..!?"

Kamui then put his hands on his eyes and Subaru could hear crying noises.

Subaru groaned.

"I do care Kamui" Subaru tried to soothe Kamui, "It's just that-"

"You don't care!" Subaru heard Kamui's muffled voice, "If you did you'll help me!"

Subaru could hear Kamui's cries getting louder. Subaru then noticed that the shoppers were all looking at him appalled.

How could he make such a cute kid cry!?

Subaru groaned in defeat. "I'll help you Kamui!"

"What…?" Kamui stopped crying.

"I'll help you." Subaru replied

"Ok!" Kamui looked up at Subaru with a huge grin. There were no signs that Kamui ahs been crying, on his face.

Subaru eyes widen in realisation, "Wait, you were faking-"

"Subaru what do you think I should get!?" Kamui interrupted Subaru, "Should I get Black Boxers, Jockstrap, Trunks, Briefs…"

Subaru groaned as Kamui trailed off naming other men products.

He seriously did not want to do this.

"…Or a T-Back?"

"Wait, T-back!?" Subaru asked loudly. This earned him a few giggles from the shoppers nearby. He blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"You know a G-string!" Kamui grinned

"Why would you need a G-string!?" Subaru asked

"It is not for me" Kamui

Subaru sighed in relief.

"It's for Fuuma"

Subaru looked at Kamui in shock. "For Fuuma…?"

"Yeah" Kamui nodded

"Fuuma. As in Fuuma, the Dragon of Earth's Kamui!?" Subaru slowly said each word

Kamui slowly nodded, "Yes. That Fuuma. Fuuma as in Monou Fuuma."

"Why would you want to get him a present?" Subaru raised his eyebrow

"I don't know" Kamui shrugged

"You don't know?"

"Well the same reason you are here shopping" Kamui smiled, "I mean, you don't seem to be the type to go shopping. You must be shopping for someone really, really special to you."

Subaru and Kamui stayed in silence for a moment.

"Hurry up and buy your things so I can get out of this store" Subaru replied

"Great!" Kamui grinned before shouting out to one of the ladies, "Miss! Where are the G-strings!?"

Subaru flushed as the lady heard Kamui's call, and walked towards them.

The Lady smiled at Subaru when she walked towards him. Subaru groaned.

"You wanted to find The G-String section sir?" The Lady smiled

"Yes." Kamui nodded, "See My friend here needs one"

Kamui pointed to Subaru.

"Wait! No I don't-"

"Right this way sir" The Lady led them to the G-string Section

"Why did you tell her I needed a G-string!?" Subaru hissed at Kamui

"Because you are the same size as Fuuma, even through you are a bit feminine" Kamui replied

"I am not Fem-" Subaru was cut off.

"Here we are sir!" The Lady replied, showing them the Clothes Rack, "Besides G-Strings we have other Lingerie similar to it. I am sure your friend will find a pair" The Lady winked

"I hope so too!" Kamui laughed merrily

Subaru twitched.

"Other then G-strings we also have stylish Thongs, Fundoshi, String Tanga, Jockstrap…"

Kamui nodded at every word the lady said while Subaru wished a hole will appear out of nowhere and swallow him up.

"And there are many other types." The Lady finally stopped.

"Thank you so much" Kamui nodded, "I think I will be able to make a choice now"

The Lady smiled before walking away.

"Is it over yet?" Subaru asked

"Not really," Kamui replied, "I still don't know what kind to get?"

"Oh Kami-sama!" Subaru cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

Will this Nightmare ever END!?

Kamui whistle a tune while he browsed through the Clothes Rack oblivious to Subaru's distress. Finally he stopped and pulled out a Black and Silky G-String.

"Perfect! Kamui grinned.

Subaru cheered in relief, "Yes! Buy it and let's get out!"

"Not yet!" Kamui replied, "You have to try it!"

Subaru eyes widen in shock, "TRY IT!?"

"Yes! Since you are the same size as Fuuma you have to try it." Kamui replied,

"I am not trying it!" Subaru shouted

"YOU HAVE TO!" Kamui shouted back, "Or I…I…"

Here comes the waterworks.

Subaru winced, "Fine!"

Subaru grabbed the G-string and made his way to the change room. He quickly stripped off his pants and boxers. He put on the G-String and watched himself in the mirror.

He groaned loudly, "What am I wearing!?"

"Subaru!" Kamui knocked on the door, "Let see!"

Subaru opened the door.

Kamui wolf whistled at Subaru, "Nice!"

"Shut up" Subaru growled at Kamui.

Kamui giggled, "I love it!"

"That's great. Now if you'll-"

"Enjoying yourself sirs?" Subaru twitched. HE recognized that voice.

It was The LADY!

"Don't you think that he looks hot!?" Kamui asked.

The Lady turned around and saw Subaru in the G-String. Subaru blushed furiously.

The Lady turned back to Kamui, "I am not in the position, where I can give my opinion"

"Oh c'mon." Kamui winked, "You can tell me"

The Lady just smiled.

Kamui took this as a _yes_ and laughed, "Told you Subaru!" Kamui grinned, "You look hot!"

Subaru slammed the door shut.

He still heard Kamui laughing, "Through my boyfriend Fuuma looks so much better"

Subaru growled as he took the G-string off, opened the door slightly and handed it to Kamui.

"Thanks Subaru!" Kamui called out, "I will see you soon!"

Subaru groaned as he closed the door and got changed.

'_Get out of this Hell NOW!'_

Was what he was thinking.

As soon as Subaru was done he slowly peeked out of the door. He checked if it was clear. When there was no sign of the lady he quickly made his way to the front entrance.

When he was out of the Store he quickened his pace. Just in case someone else would recognize him, he went as far as possible away form The Lingerie store. Subaru finally stopped as realisation dawned on him.

'_I'm out!'_ Subaru thought _'I am finally out! YES!'_

Subaru broke in to a smile when suddenly…

"_Good Evening Customers. It is almost 6:00pm and the Stores will be closing soon. We hope you have found that present for that special somebody. Happy Holidays."_

Subaru stopped breathing.

'_The store is closing soon!? But I haven't found a present yet!'_

Subaru furiously looked around but saw all the stores were closing.

All except One.

Subaru saw that the Lingerie store was still opened and in front of the store was The Lady.

Subaru sighed in defeat. He was desperate and needed a present. He slowly walked up to the store.

"How may I help you sir?" The Lady asked.

"I looking for a present" Subaru glumly replied.

The Lady smiled, "I have the prefect gift"

**The End of Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Kill me now. That was just way too embarrassing. First a Bra now a G-string!? I am expecting whole bunch of flames…

Next is the Epilogue. No more Torturing Subaru!

BTW, it is 3 in the morning. I forgot to upload this chapter earlier so… So I am secretly sneaking on the computer. Anyway usually I read the chapter like 5 times before posting it but I am currently tired and…tired. So if there is some mistake…I'll deal with it later. Epilogue will be posted in like a couple of hours after I get some sleep.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Subaru slowly walked inside his apartment, while dragging a pink bag with the Lingerie Store logo on it.

Subaru sighed in relief as he lay down on the couch, dropping the bag next to him. He closed his eyes and thought about what just happened.

It took Subaru forever to get the _perfect_ gift. Spending a whole day in a Lingerie store was not fun. When he finally got the _perfect_ gift when The Lady packed the item she seemed suspiciously happy. Subaru believed that she placed more then one item in the bag but he didn't have time to check.

Unfortunately Yuzuriha called and told him about the Dragon of Heaven having a Christmas dinner together. Of course he didn't have a say in the matter and was forced to attend the dinner. When Subaru arrived Chaos happened.

Just about everyone except poor Aoki-san, knew what was in the bag because they recognized the Logo on it. They all decided to team up and force him to reveal the contents. It was not fun. They tried everything from distracting him with _suggestive _flirting (Karen…and Kamui) to…more _suggestive_ flirting (…Kamui, again).

Luckily Subaru managed to exploit every attempt and the contents in the bag remained safe.

Suddenly Subaru heard the front door opening and his eyes snapped opened. Subaru saw Seishirou walking in his apartment and closing the door.

"Konnichiwa Subaru-kun" Seishirou waved at Subaru.

"Seishirou-san" Subaru smiled and nodded in recognition, "You are late"

"Work" Seishirou shrugged, "But then again…So are you"

Seishirou gestured to the clock on the wall. It was almost Midnight.

"Why are you up late?" Seishirou asked

Subaru shrugged off the question.

What was he going to say?

Oh Seishirou I am late because I spent half the day looking through a Lingerie store trying to find you a gift and while I was in the store I was harassed, threatened, found out way to much information about bras, wore a bra… and a G-string. I almost forgot to tell you, that afterwards I went to have Dinner with my fellow comrades…where I was sexually harassed by Kamui.

…Well it was the truth.

"I got you something" Seishirou changed the topic. Subaru then noticed the present in his hand.

Seishirou threw it to Subaru and Subaru caught it.

"Are you going to open it?" Seishirou asked

"But it isn't even –" Suddenly the clock ringed. Subaru saw that it was exactly midnight.

It was Christmas.

Seishirou smirked, while Subaru sighed. He started to open the present, "If it a perfume bottle I'll throw it at you"

"It isn't" Seishirou chuckled

When Subaru finally unwrap it he saw it was a box. He opened it and inside was a diamond ring. It shined brightly as Subaru slowly took it out.

"A ring?" Subaru asked.

"Well" Seishirou shrugged, "To celebrate our anniversary"

"We've been going out that long to have an anniversary?" Subaru asked

"We known each other that long" Seishirou replied.

Subaru chuckled slightly, "So what you aren't going to bend on you knee and proposed?"

Seishirou smirked, "Do you want me too?"

"As tempting as that sound, No thank you" Subaru smiled as wore the ring on his finger, "But Thank you for the Ring"

"So what did you get for me?" Seishirou asked

"Well…" Subaru hesitated.

Seishirou frowned, "You _did_ get something for me?"

"Yeah but…" Subaru quickly thought up of an excuse, "You see I spent weeks planning it but I just bought it today! So I didn't have time to wrap it! I am sorry!

Subaru gave an innocent smile.

Seishirou smiled, "Really!?"

Subaru nodded.

"Where is it?"

"Here" Subaru got the bag and threw it, gently to Seishirou.

Seishirou caught the bag and looked inside. He raised his eyebrow.

"Well this is interesting…"

"Shut up" Subaru blushed,

"Well I love it" Seishirou chuckled, "It is not everyday you get a pair of boxers from your Lover"

Subaru blushed as Seishirou held the Boxer up. It was a silky, soft and smooth Black Boxer that was slightly transparent.

"Thank you Subaru-kun" Seishirou grinned happily

Subaru smiled, "Its ok"

"Through I feel bad that you only will see me wearing it in the Bedroom" Seishirou smirked

Subaru noticed the tone Seishirou used, "Oh but the Bedroom isn't the only place where I'll see you wear it"

"Oh and where else?"

"The couch" Subaru grinned.

Seishirou smirked before leaning down and kissing Subaru.

'_Maybe That Lingerie shop was good for something' _Subaru thought_ 'I should go back tomorrow and thank that lady…even through she was annoying'_

"Subaru, I think I saw something else in the bag too!" Seishirou said as he went through the bag again.

Subaru raised his eyes in curiosity, when suddenly Seishirou started to laugh.

"Subaru-kun, did you get me a pack of Condom and Lube too!?"

'_Maybe not'_

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Listen to me Blab.

First I wrote this Fic, hoping I get some inspiration or get rid of this nagging writers Block.

Inspiration…Still mushy.

Successful?…Hell No.

**I also like to thanks all the Reviewers and Readers….Especially the Reviewers. I LOVE REVIEWS AND THE PERSON WHO WROTE THE REVIEWS!!!**

**Reviews make me happy :)**

So why did I make the Fic…? Because I was forced. Ever since I wrote that Halloween fic my friend has some crazy Idea that I should do a Holiday Theme package.

Just because I already wrote a Halloween and Christmas fic, with a Valentines Fic and a New Years story coming out next year, doesn't mean I should do a Holiday Theme. XD

Well I am glad this is finished and on in time for the deadline because it gave me too many problems. That and I have to finish The Holiday from Hell (….Maybe I should just save the world from my sad attempt at humour and trash it).

Now Trick Question.

How many of you spotted me trying to shamelessly advertise my_ Present_ and _Future _Fics:P

Merry Christmas and Enjoy your Holidays.


End file.
